My One and Only Love
by Mrs.MaryAliceBrandonCullenHale
Summary: It's me, myself and I for the fight of survival in this world where I am alone." Some parts may be deep i am taking a newer aproach to this story then my other one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** All characters and quotes belong to Stephanie Meyer not me!!!**

* * *

Alice &Jasper Hale:True Love Meet

_What's going on. Why do I feel this way. Where am I, who am I. where's my family, what are there names. What has happened to me why can't I remember a single thing about my life. What is this feeling that i can't place._

That was over 20 years ago. I now know that i am and have become a vampire frozen forever at the age of nineteen. I have this thirst for blood that never goes away and i regret killing humans but i don't know if there is any other way. I am alone in this world full of humans and vampires and who knows what else. Each and everyone of them has someone that they have to watch their back and to help them during tough times. I have nobody. It's me, myself and I for the fight of survival in this world where I am alone.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's so short i want to see what you guys thought before I continue. I promise if you guys like it that the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R!!! THANKS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** All characters and quotes belong to Stephanie Meyer not me!!!**

* * *

I now accept that I don't remember anything from my past life. I know that i never will. I just wish that I never was alone,that i had someone to be with to share my worries......my pain........and my heart. I need somebody to love, and in the middle of stalking a human I had a premonition and saw him. _He was standing alone in a forest looking around. He looked like he was lost like he didn't know what was going on, like this was his first time on his own that he didn't know the ways of survival in this world. He was tall with blond hair, he had this look about him that calmed me down and made me feel happy inside for the first time that i can remember. I knew from right then that he was the one, the one that I wanted to love and to be with forever and ever._

I broke free from the premonition, continuing to hunt but careful not to lose that feeling of hope and happiness that I have never felt before. I needed to find him the one that would make me happy forever.

Another Premonition overcomes me _I was sitting in a diner when he comes in looking for help, I was in there because it was a rainy day and I wasn't quite comfortable out yet during the day even if the sun was covered. He walked in and looked at me and our eyes met as soon as that happened I ran and jumped into his arms._ I needed to make this all come true, it had to, we were meant to be, we were soul mates i needed to find him to go to that diner, but where was it??

* * *

**A/N: Hey well yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter I won't be able to update for a few weeks but as soon as i can i will and i will make it longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** All characters and quotes belong to Stephanie Meyer not me!!!**

* * *

**Previously:** I now accept that I don't remember anything from my past life. I know that i never will. I just wish that I never was alone,that i had someone to be with to share my worries......my pain........and my heart. I need somebody to love, and in the middle of stalking a human I had a premonition and saw him. _He was standing alone in a forest looking around. He looked like he was lost like he didn't know what was going on, like this was his first time on his own that he didn't know the ways of survival in this world. He was tall with blond hair, he had this look about him that calmed me down and made me feel happy inside for the first time that i can remember. I knew from right then that he was the one, the one that I wanted to love and to be with forever and ever._

I broke free from the premonition, continuing to hunt but careful not to lose that feeling of hope and happiness that I have never felt before. I needed to find him the one that would make me happy forever.

Another Premonition overcomes me _I was sitting in a diner when he comes in looking for help, I was in there because it was a rainy day and I wasn't quite comfortable out yet during the day even if the sun was covered. He walked in and looked at me and our eyes met as soon as that happened I ran and jumped into his arms._ I needed to make this all come true, it had to, we were meant to be, we were soul mates i needed to find him to go to that diner, but where was it??

* * *

I'm confused looking through my mind trying to find any clue that will lead me to the diner that holds the happiness to my lonely life. I'm tired of being alone, i will do anything to find him, no matter how dangourous he IS the only happy thing in my life now.

I look around continuing to stalk the human around the corner into a dark alley, when i realize that he is nowhere to be seen. I can't believe i lost him, until i have more clues that will lead me to my love i need to continue with my life to survive. As of now i need to realize that i am the only one here for me in this world and i need to count on only myself because this is the only way for me to survive until i have someone to help me. Thats when i hear something coming around the corner, i back into the shadows waiting for it to come next to me, i see a man in about his early thirties checking the time on his cell phone, he drops it, bends down, and thats when i make my attack. This........... is my life.

JPOV:

"Jasper!" Maria calls looking for me.

"Over here!!" I shout toward the direction where her voice came from. At that moment she comes throught the bushes, looking anxious and angry. She comes over and takes my arm and pulls me towards the town.

"What are you doing Maria??" I ask her with confusion written all over my face.

"Our army is dying down, you need to go blood some more people if we are going to take over and conquer more cities and towns" she says pushing me forward.

"and don't come back until you have 5 more newborns for me!!!" she adds with a stern look on her face.

I sigh and continue down the road looking for new victims to continue this life with me as a vampire. I figured I am and always will be the slave of Maria, Nettie, and Lucy and will have to do whatever they say for the rest of eternity. I spot a group of lone travelers walking down the road. They were lost here in Mexico, not understanding the street signs, they were clearly American. I ruch forward and introduce myself and my service.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Whitlock" I say with a smile. "May i be of any service to you this lovely evening??" I asked them.

"Yes we were wondering if you knew any place where we all could stay the night?" A young lady asks me while batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner at me.

"Well I do know of one place, if you are willing to follow me of coarse?" I ask the travelers while i flash the young lady a dazzling smile as sge stifles a small laugh and looks down.

They of course agree, and follow me down the road towards where Maria and I have set up our camp and training area. By this time tomorrow our venom will be flowing through their veins and will become apart of Maria's army.


	4. Chapter 4

_A.P.O.V_

It is morning and I stay in the shadows along the bulidings. People walking through the streets strae at me and my outstanding beauty. I haven't had any premonitions of the blond one, who is to be my husbnd, soulmate, and my one and only love. My eyes are blood-red and my thirst is excurtiating. I needed to feed at nightfall.

I continue down the street towards an abandoned warehouse where I go to keep out of public and sunlight. It is a place where I can just sit and concentrate on my premonitions. I sit down on the concrete blocks and I try to concentrate on the diner in one of my earlier premonitions that I had a few weeks ago. I needed to find one clue to where it was. And when I knew where it was located i could find my love.

_J.P.O.V_

It is a hot day in Mexico. I am training the newborns hard to make them meet Maria's extreme standards as an army. That is when one of them attacks me. The sun is glaring into my eyes, and I hadn't been paying any attention when he grabs me from the back and bites me. I grab his arm and flip him to the ground and tear his head off, and i throw down a match to burn his body. I hate killing but this is my nature. Maria suddenly comes out of no where and gives me a glare that would terrify any human and disturb any Vampire.

"JASPER!" Maria yells to me as she stops and stands a few hundred yards away. "COME HERE NOW!"

I march over to where Maria is standing. I stand face to face with her. She grabs my collar and stares me right in the eyes as she pulls me closer.

"Did you just kill one of my army?" Maria asks accusingly. "don't lie to me Jasper" she says as she points at the burning newborn on the dirt.

I look down at the ground where just minutes ago I had struck the match that ended the newborns life. Maria puts her hand under my chin and pulls my head back up to face hers.

"Yes MA'AM" I say to Maria with the upmost integrity.

"WELL JASPER! YOU DO NOT KILL MY ARMY!" Maria shouted at me baring her teeth and points one of her boney little fingers out at me. Thats when she grabs a newborn girl who was blooded less then a week ago.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" Maria shouts at the newborn.

"Kkaaaaaayyllleee" The newborn studders.

"SAY IT LOUDER!" Maria demands with more force then before.

"Kaylee" The newborn says this time without stumbling over her name.

Maria puts her hand on the side of Kaylee's cheek and smiles a motherly smile.......before breaking her neck and silencing her. Maria looks at me.

"I'm the only one who can kill my army."

Maria then threw and match onto Kaylee's body burning the pieces of her flesh, and walks away. I look back at the other newborns whose eyes are wide with shock.

"Get back to work!" I try to say with force but it came out weak.

Kaylee was blooded only a week ago at 15...

* * *

A/N:

Please please review. I am deciding whether or not to continue this story because its barely getting any reviews. Please tell me what you think about it and if you want me to keep writing this story.


End file.
